Sanzo's Past
by Irin Rose
Summary: Why was Sanzo dumped into a river when still a baby? Who would give up their child to be tossed upon a raging river? Find out! CH4 is up! R&R Please!
1. Memories

CH 1

"Momma! MOMMA!!!" the young girl's lavender eyes searched frantically over the fields. The rain made it very hard to see anything, but the girl could feel the youkai's presence. Her heart pounded in her ears. 'Where are they?' she thought to herself as she screamed, "MOMMA!!!!!!!" A sinister laugh came from behind her as someone grabbed her by her long golden blond hair. She screamed as she was pulled backwards into the arms of a youkai. "Well, well…what have we here…" the youkai said as he licked his lips looking over the 5 year old girl. The child looked up at him, anger flashing in her eyes. "Protective Fire! HELP ME!" The youkai screamed as his body burst into flames. The girl landed in the mud, trying to scramble away from the burning youkai. 'Oh Goddess, please let me find my momma and my brother…oh Goddess, please let me find Momma and Kin…' she chanted in her mind as she ran. As she ran a lightning bolt streaked across the sky, illuminating the fields long enough for her to see her mother running towards the river, carrying a basket. "MOMMA!!!" she screamed taking off following her mother.

"Aneko?!?!" the blond woman turned looking down to see her daughter running up behind her. "Aneko, run to the river!"

"Momma! Please wait up! I can't run as fast as you!" she screamed trying to catch up. Her mother ducked into the forest that bordered the fields. Aneko had gone into them once and when she got out, her father and mother punished her for going in. "Your not allowed to go in to the woods, Aneko. Its very dangerous, and there are many things in there that would wish to take you away from us. Do you understand?" her father scolded her. "We were worried about you. You could have fallen into the river and we would have never have known. We just want you to be safe. You will be able to go into the woods when you're older, but until then you cannot." Her mother cried as she held her. Her mother had been pregnant still with Kin. He had been born only a few days ago and now they were all running for their lives.

Aneko ducked into the woods, not stopping when the thorn bush scraped her dress and tore part of the skirt. She had to listen to her mother. Her mother knew what to do. "MOMMA!!" She screamed as she ran into the forest. As suddenly as the youkai had attacked, her mother had stopped and was putting a raft into the river.

"Momma? What's going on? What are you doing?" Aneko's lavender eyes darted between the basket, the raft and her mother.

"Aneko, listen to me very carefully. You are going to get on this raft, and you are going to hold on to this rope and the basket that has your brother in it. Understand?"

Aneko looked at the raft and realized it was big enough only for her and the basket. "But Momma, where are you going to sit on it?"

Her mother smiled, her violet eyes welling up with tears, "I'm going to stay here and help your father."

Aneko knew that was a lie. She had watched her father try to defend her from a youkai and be killed with one hit. "But Momma…"

"No buts, ok Aneko? Please just do this for me. Help save Kin, your brother." Her mothers smile was starting to fade and the pain it was trying to hide was becoming visible.

"Momma…" she said as her mother lifted her and placed her onto the raft with the basket.

"Yes, Aneko?"

"I love you." Aneko's eyes started to well up with tears as the realization of losing her mother started to settle in.

"I love you, too, my sleepy moon."

Aneko smiled as her mother pushed the raft away from the bank. She looked down at Kin, realizing how much her little brother looked like their mother already. He had her violet eyes, but they had father's droopy-ness to them. He had been born with a full head of the trade mark golden blond hair that their mothers family was known for. She looked at him for a long time and got the sudden sense of something important in his future. Something he was meant to do. Aneko looked up just in time to see the rock they were about to smash into.


	2. Just a Dream

CH 2

Ankeo woke with a start, sitting straight up in her bed. She was breathing heavy and the sheets and her shirt were drenched in sweat. "Kin.." she muttered to herself. She hadn't thought about him in a long time. It had been even longer since she had dreamed about him. When she was younger, she would dream that same nightmare every night. After her mother found her and found out what happened, her mother vowed not to lose her remaining family member. She had found 3 other women who had lost their husbands to the same band of demons, and all had only their daughters left. Aneko could remember the first time she had met Amaya. Amaya's almond eyes had looked at her from beneath long brown bangs and the 2 clicked with out saying any words. Amaya could usually be found drawing, reading or day dreaming. Amaya had introduced her to Sanyu. Sanyu had bounced right up to her, her blue eyes shined with mischief. Sanyu's love of the outdoors sometimes got her in trouble. She hated to be inside even on rainy days. Her mother hated to see her daughter muddy and soaked from rain. Her mother would also fight with her about the style of her hair. Sanyu liked her hair long but would only put it into a ponytail and wear it in no other way. Her mother thought she should do more with it or have it cut. Sanyu then in turn had introduced Amaya and Aneko to Suki. Suki, the youngest, kept to herself for the longest time. Aneko never was to sure of what was going on in Suki's head. Suki had it the hardest out of every one. Her mother was a Human, but her father was a youkai, making her a half-youkai. Her eyes and hair were of a crimson color announcing the mixed blood that coursed through her veins. The 4 young girls were all around the same age, and seemed to have one particular element of magick they worked the best with. Aneko, at the time 5 years old, became exceptionally gifted with fire, Amaya, the same age as Aneko, with air, Sanyu, a year older then Aneko, with earth, and Suki, a year younger then Aneko, with water.

A knock on her bedroom door brought Aneko out of her thoughts. "Yea? Door's open…"

Amaya's face peaked past the door to look at Aneko; " You ok? I heard you wake up… You screamed in your sleep, too."

Aneko looked at Amaya, studying Amaya's eyes behind her glasses. "You were awake? You should be asleep…"

"And you shouldn't be having nightmares about Kin still."

"Did I say his name in my sleep?"

Amaya nodded. She wasn't around Aneko when her kid brother was, but she knew how guilty Aneko felt for losing the basket that held Kin when they were attacked. "You want something to drink?"

"Is it to early to ask for a shot of whiskey?"

"Yes."

"Then No."

Amaya smirked. Aneko had a streak of trying to drink too much when something was bothering her. "You need to talk?"

"Nah, I'll be fine…what time is it?"

"It'll be about an hour before the sun rises."

Aneko's eyes went wide, "An hour?? And you're keeping me awake why?"

Amaya laughed, "Cuz' you were still talking to me. If you need something, just shout. I'm not going back to bed."

"But sleep is a necessity, Amaya! Go back to bed and get some!"

"Sleep isn't a necessity for me…but you do have to get up early. Don't forget it's your turn to open the clinic. So think of this as the first of the multiple beeps of your alarm."

Aneko grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door as Amaya slipped out. "Take that you stupid alarm clock!"

Aneko smirked as she looked out her window at the stars still in the early morning sky. "Kin," she whispered. As she looked at the stars, the feeling of something important came back. 'What does it mean?' she wondered as she laid back. As she laid there the feeling became anticipation. What ever it was, was heading towards her and would be here soon.


	3. Something

A/N: O.O wow…I was expecting a review from Celebria (cuz we're dorks…lol…) but I wasn't expecting one from others! does her happy dance . Well, Klee5, I am very happy you like it so far. Do come back and read more! . Well, back to the story! But First…the disclaimer….

coughs I do not own or am affiliated with anything that has to do with Saiyuki (or ADV Films), other than being a Fan-Girl. Though if I had any money, I would buy stock in ADV Films….. Thank You for your patience…AND NOW OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION!!!!

CH 3

"But, Sanzo…I'm hungry!!" the golden eyed youth clutched his stomach as it rumbled loudly.

Genjo Sanzo turned his head to look at him, his violet droopy eyes menacing, "Will you shut up already?!?"

The boy looked at him, his eyes wide, "But, Sanzo…"

Sanzo turned in the jeeps seat to smack the boy in the head with his paper fan, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Damn, Sanzo! Why do you always have to hit me? I was just saying I'm hungry…"

A tall man sitting next to the boy spoke, his crimson eyes glancing at the boy from behind long crimson hair, "I hate to say this, but I'm gonna have to agree with the stupid monkey."

"I'm not a stupid monkey, you pervy water kappa!"

The crimson haired man glared as he leaned over the shorter boy, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

The golden eyed boy was about to say something but stopped, his eyes looking ahead trying to understand something.

The man driving, a young man with emerald eyes, one covered by a monocle, and dark brown hair, glanced back at the boy, "You ok, Goku?"

Son Goku kept looking forward, starting to lean as if trying to move towards it, "There's something up there…"

Sanzo gazed out, trying to see what Goku was seeing, "Demons?"

"No…but something's up there…"

Sanzo looked over at the man driving, "Hakkai?"

Cho Hakkai's eyes narrowed, "I don't know…but Goku is right. Something is definitely up there."

The crimson haired man looked ahead, "Hey, Hakkai, how long till we get to the next town?"

"Well, Gojyo, we should be there any moment now."

Sha Gojyo leaned back uneasily. What ever was up there was strong enough to even bother him. But it seemed to have a calming side to it. He looked over at Goku. Goku seemed to have a look of complete concentration on his face. 'Well, what ever is up there it at least shut the damn monkey up…' Gojyo thought as he stared off into the trees of the surrounding forest.


	4. Meet you at the crossroads

> A/N: I'm sorry rhoda. It was never my intention to kill people with this… I'm glad you keep coming back to read though. Makes me feel special. LoL. Well, this chappie took long enough to finish. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> !!!!!!!!DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!!!
> 
> I do not own or am affiliated with anything that has to do with Saiyuki (or ADV Films), other than being a Fan-Girl. Though if I had any money, I would buy stock in ADV Films.
> 
> Have a Spifforific Day!
> 
> CH 4
> 
> Aneko tapped her fingers on the counter. She sighed bored glancing up at the clock on the wall. 'Only 30 more minutes before I can close…' she thought. She sighed again, wishing those 30 minutes were up already, as she grabbed a broom to start cleaning up. As she swept the floor, the bell on the door rang signifying a customer walking in. Aneko smiled, her lavender eyes glancing up. What she saw startled her. A Sanzo priest stood before her, but the fact that he was a Sanzo priest wasn't what startled her. He stood there, his violet droopy eyes stared at hers, his hair was a golden color like a ray of the sun, his slight medium build was hidden by long white robes…he looked the way Kin would have looked…
> 
> Aneko snapped out of the trance to catch the last part of something he said, "Huh?"
> 
> The priest seemed to become annoyed at that and started to repeat himself.
> 
> "Aspirin, do you have any aspirin?" Sanzo stated.
> 
> "Uhh, yea! Let me get it for you…" the girl said as she seemed to snap out of a trance.
> 
> 'What was this chick looking at?' he thought, 'Maybe she recognizes what I am? No she wouldn't act this flustered." He watched her as she leaned the broom over a chair and walked toward the counter. She had lavender eyes, and long golden blond hair, exactly like his. Her lean yet semi-muscular body moved with amazing agility under the tight high-neck red with silver lining shirt and matching loose pants. She seemed familiar but he knew he had never met her before.
> 
> The girl looked up at him, her eyes staring straight into his, almost seeing past them and into him.
> 
> "Sir?" she asked seemingly to become annoyed with him staring at her, "Is there anything else?"
> 
> Just as Sanzo was about to say no, Goku came in saying, "Sanzo…I'm…."
> 
> Goku stared at the two, his eyes growing wide. The girl, only a little taller than him, looked almost exactly like Sanzo. The only few differences were: 1) the girl (obviously) was a girl and Sanzo wasn't, 2) Her eyes were lavender and weren't droopy, 3) Her stare wasn't as harsh as Sanzo's. He pointed at the girl, "S…s…s…Sanzo! She looks like you!"
> 
> The girl looked confusedly in-between him and Sanzo, not understanding. Sanzo became angry, pulling out a fan. He pointed the fan at Goku and said, "I've got a headache already from you. So I suggest you shut up or you will have one too."
> 
> The girl smirked placing Sanzo's purchase in a bag, "Here, you can have it on the house."
> 
> Sanzo turned to look at the girl stating, "We don't accept charity."
> 
> Aneko smiled at the priest, "It's not charity. It's on the house. Any other purchases you have or any medical attention you need will not be on the house."
> 
> The priest grunted, as he reached for the bag. Aneko kept the smile on her face as she called out to them, "Have a nice day!"
> 
> The boy he called Goku smiled in return saying, "You too! Hey… do you know where a good restaurant is? I'm really hungry…" Goku clutched his stomach as it rumbled.
> 
> Aneko laughed. Goku reminded her so much of Sanyu. She started to respond as a young man dressed in green walked up to Goku saying, "Come on, Goku. Sanzo wants to find an inn before dark."
> 
> Aneko looked at him while Goku said, "But, Hakkai, I was just trying to find out where a good restaurant is…"
> 
> Aneko giggled, "Well, I can solve both of those problems real quick."
> 
> The man named Hakkai glanced up at her, shock registering in his eyes, as he asked, "You can?"
> 
> Aneko nodded, reminded by this man of Amaya, "Yea, the best restaurant in town is right below the only inn in town. The next inn is about 3 miles west, just on the outskirts of town, but it's all in shambles and charge ridiculously high prices for a room, plus no food there."
> 
> Just as she finished, Suki came walking through the door that led to their home, "Hey, Aneko, you almost done closing up? Amaya's having problems keeping Sanyu from raiding the fridge." Her crimson eyes glanced over at the two by the door, "Oh, last minute customers?"
> 
> Aneko smiled, "Yea, just telling them where the inn and best restaurant in town is."
> 
> Suki sighed pushing a strand of her crimson hair behind her ear, "Well…"
> 
> "I'M HUNGRY, GOD DAMNIT!!" Sanyu pushed past her, her blue eyes glaring at Aneko, "YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO FINISH CLEANING UP CUZ WE'RE GONNA GO EAT, GOT IT??"
> 
> Amaya followed, smiling an apology, "I couldn't keep her back there and out of the fridge at the same time, sorry…"
> 
> Suki looked over at the eldest of their group, "Ya know, you could have at least said 'excuse me', or 'sorry for pushing you out of the way, Suki'." She pointed over to the door, "And you might want to be nicer since there's still customers here."
> 
> Sanyu's eyes went wide as she looked, "Oh my gods…" She bowed quickly, "I'm sorry you had to witness that, I just haven't eaten a lot today and I'm very hungry." At that, her stomach rumbled as if to prove her point.
> 
> Amaya's face blushed as she smiled and bowed, apologizing. Aneko looked at her saying, "Why are you apologizing? Sanyu is the one who did it."
> 
> Amaya's face became a shade darker, as she said, "But I'm the one who let her come down here."
> 
> Aneko raised an eyebrow at her as she smirked, "Riiiigghhht…"
> 
> Amaya's eyes went wider as Aneko smiled at Goku and Hakkai, who both were staring at the three new girls, "Well, if you want, let me lock the door and we'll meet you out front to take you to the inn and restaurant, ok?"
> 
> Goku nodded quickly grinning as Hakkai smiled asking, "Uh, one thing, is there a place to park there?"
> 
> Aneko frowned, "A place to park? No I don't think so…but if you want you can park in the alley next to here."
> 
> After thinking for a moment, Hakkai nodded his head slowly, "Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you."
> 
> Aneko tossed the keys to Sanyu, "And since your in such a hurry to go eat, you can lock up after them, while I at least straighten up behind here."
> 
> Sanyu smiled, "Ok!"


End file.
